earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Sullivan
History Chloe Sullivan: 1976 - Present Chloe was born in Metropolis in late 1976. The daughter of Gabe and Laura Sullivan, Chloe's parents divorced when Chloe was young. Laura Sullivan had first left her family when Chloe was five, and this began a recurring cycle which Gabe felt was unfair to Chloe and himself so when Chloe was eight, he decided to pack their belongings while Laura was away on one of her longer breaks and took up Lionel Luthor on a job in Smallville, Kansas. In spite of her mother's actions, Chloe and Gabe stayed in touch with Laura's brother Sam and his children. Chloe was particularly close with her cousin Lois. In Smallville, Chloe had a bit of culture shock but she overcame it through befriending Clark Kent and Pete Ross. As teenagers in high school, Chloe showed off her "Wall of Weird" to Clark and Pete and theorized that the vast amounts of meteor rock (Kryptonite) in Smallville was causing a change in genetic sequencing of the town's inhabitants. For once in her life, Chloe did not enjoy being so right about something. As the student staff of the high school newspaper "The Torch", Chloe joined forces with Clark and Pete to become their own ragtag crimebusters and novice investigators. In so doing, Chloe learned that Clark was an alien and helped to keep his secret. After convincing Clark to go to Metropolis University with her (where Chloe had hoped she'd finally be able to convince Clark to date her), Chloe made the mistake of introducing Lois to Clark, and even though the two were very much rivals at first, Chloe could sense the chemistry the two had and she wisely chose to back off and focus on her work. When Clark failed to get hired through the Planet Internship, Chloe helped Clark get on at the Daily Star until he could get a second chance at the Planet. When the Star went under, Perry White hired Chloe too. Nowadays, Chloe works at the planet with her best friend Clark Kent, her cousin Lois Lane-Kent, and her own fiance James Bartholomew Olsen. By day, Chloe writes a regular column known as the "Scoop" which she writes that fringe news she loves so much and runs a blog known as the "Wall of Weird"; and by night, she is the member of my Network known as Cypher.Oracle Files: Chloe Sullivan Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her mother ended up in a mental hospital. * She developed psychic abilities and became an empath. * She owns a liquid nitrogen cooled computer. * She, Lois and Iris West were part of the same study group during their Freshman year, but during their Sophomore year Lois and Iris started arguing over Barry Allen's attitude towards his father. Iris decided to leave the group. * During her time at Daily Star she asked Green Arrow to kiss her for a publicity stunt. Unfortunately when Dinah found out about it she broke up with Ollie.VOX Box: Ollie Apologies Notes * Roy explains her different look: Due to this character being more or less synonymous with her actress from Smallville (the series for which this character was created), we opted to go a different direction. We felt that using the actress' likeness for reference was inappropriate as news has come out recently that she is involved in some truly awful acts and we do not wish to celebrate her contributions to this awesome character or affiliate her in any way with the memory of my son for which Earth-27 was created. So instead I asked Phil to take liberties with the character. Personally, I feel he did a great job! ** I told (Phil) to feel free to make her part Hispanic or Asian to avoid similarities with the actress who portrayed her on Smallville. * Her history is based on the Smallville TV series. * Her hair being dyed blonde is a nod to her hair in Smallville. * Her address is a nod to the creators of Superman: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and the year of Superman's debut - 1938. * Her mother's name was changed from Moira to Laura to avoid confusion with Moira Queen. * Oliver kissing Chloe Sullivan is a reference to the Smallville TV Series, where the two were a couple. Links and References * Appearances of Chloe Sullivan * Character Gallery: Chloe Sullivan * Network Files submitted by Chloe Sullivan Category:Characters Category:The Network Members Category:Metahuman Category:Daily Planet Category:House of El Members Category:Journalism Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Reporters Category:Writers Category:Engaged Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 4"